Falling Starr
by popz-attitude-angel
Summary: “How dare you troy?” “I...” “NO! why here?, why now?, Why today Troy?” “Because...” “you're a heartless bastard Troy Bolton and I hope and pray, so much your daughter turns out to be like her mother and not you!” Then she left too. Troyella. Maybe Chaylor
1. The Beggining

Summary: "How dare you troy?" "I..." "NO! why here?, why now?, Why today troy?" "Because..." "you're a heartless bastard troy Bolton and I hope and pray, so much your daughter turns out to be like her mother and not you!" Then she left too. Troyella. Maybe Chaylor and Zekepay too. 

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were in love, to say they were in love was an understatement. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were so in love they were engaged. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were so in love they had all ready had their first child. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were very much in love and had been since high school.

Troy Bolton Loved Gabriella Montez so much he named a star after her.

The star, that's where this love story can start,

_Flash back_

_7 years ago..._

Troy's POV

_I love my fiancée, very very much. I love my daughter, lexie, she looks exactly like Gabriella, I've got two gorgeous girls by my side and I couldn't be happier. Especially since I've got Gabriella to myself tonight, I'm taking her on a date, to the exact same place I took her for I very 1__st__ date. Alberque, Summer Hill, why it's called a hill when it's a cliff Idon't know, but we all call it the__ Hill __for short, it's next to Sharpay and Ryan's parents' country club. The exact same, hill I went to clear my head when Gabriella left lava springs years ago. This is __OUR __hill, I'm not like claiming it, at the time when I was clearing my head, I didn't know it belonged to sharpay herself for when she wanted her own Barbie castle when she was 6, and then 3 months later she didn't want it anymore, so as my 18__th__ birthday gift, I got given this hill. _

"_So baby Brie, Know where were going yet?" I asked my gorgeous fiancée. We were in my truck, driving towards the abandoned village, which had easy waling access to the hill, and brie didn't know about it. Perfect._

"_Nope, Tell me Troy, pretty please" Gabriella replied, stressing out the troy_ **(don't know what you call it, but that's what I call it when you like go troyyy)** _with a Montez pout and puppy dog eyes. How can any man resist those eyes? _

"_Brie" I said in the same way she said Troy, trying to match her pout and eyes, Failing, Miserably. Her adorable giggle filled my ears and I knew I would have to do that more often or just tickle her. "Well" I told her "we're here" I smiled, waiting for her reaction._

"_This" Gabi said, my smile fell, but yes I had brought her to a small abandoned run down village, brie still caught my smile dropping. "Oh troy I am sorry I didn't mean it like that, it's just...just..."_

"_Don't worry babe, just close your eyes and I'll guide you to our final destination" she seemed resistant to close her eye, but did eventually. _

_After about 5 minutes walking, Gabi was getting impatient._

"_We're here" I whispered in here ear, waiting for her reaction, hopefully a good one._

"_OH...MY...GOD...Troy...why? I...I love you" she stuttered, then threw herself at me, and this wasn't even the best bit. _

"_stay there" I told her, rushing behind a tree which covered the picnic basket and candles, I lit them and put the rig out neatly on the grass, and picked up the roses, 4 of them, white, pink, red and yellow. Walking back to brie, she was humming a song, la la la la la-la-la, start of something new, the song we'd sung when we met for the 1__st__ time. The song that explained so much, back then when it really was the start of something new. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady" I handed them to her._

"_Troy you shouldn't have" she gushed to me. I just smiled._

"_I wanted to brie, the red symbolised our love, the pink our beautiful baby girls favourite colour, the white the colour of the snow when we 1__st__ met and the yellow, your favourite colour. Love you" I explained, __love you __two words that would have meant nothing to the old me, in high school. Before Gabriella of course, I used to know so little back then, but I'm 100 sure what love means now. Love mean 2 things, or 2 people. Gabriella and Lexie and hopefully another addition to our family. Lying on the rug, just thinking._

No one's POV

_Finally troy broke the comfortable silence. "Aren't the stars lovely tonight brie" said the 23 year old blue eyed hottie. _

"_mmmm" came the brown eyed girls reply, their daughter lexie looked exactly like their mother, brown curls and tanned skin, petite. But she had her daddies eyes, big blue orbs that stared back at you, the burses had told Gabriella that all babies were born with blue eyes and they could change, but Gabriella had laughed and replied sweetly, 'no, she has her daddies eyes' Troy and Gabriella had had Lexie Rae Bolton, When Gabriella was just 17. She hadn't been planned, but she was definitely 100 wanted, now at 4 years old, she was bubbly and bright like her mother._

"_You okay baby" troy's voice cut in, breaking those thoughts from Gabriella's head, of her little girl at home with Gabriella's mother, Maria._

"_Mmmm" came Gabi's voice again "I'm fine, just something on my...mind" smiling sweetly at her husband to be, she spoke again "so any reason why we've come to the old hill, I love it, but I mean any particular reason?" _

"_Well, yeh, you see that star?" Troy asked her, pointing to a star that shone bright._

"_The one opposite the one at the tip of baby bears nose?" Gabriella asked troy, staring up at him with her chocolate orbs._

"_Yep, and the one immediately opposite it?" he said again pointing this time to the one next to the previous._

"_Yeh, I see them troy" Gabi said gazing at the beautiful star lit sky._

"_well" her fiancée started, "the one next to baby bears nose is called Gabriella, and the one next to that is lexie" smiling brightly down at her, he face lighting up at his every word._

"_Are you serious that me and lex have our own __**stars?**__" an excited Gabriella said to the man next to her "my own star, I've always loved stars there so magical, I love them. Starr, for a girl, Starr Lucille, after your mom, because we've got a lexie Maria, so yes Starr Lucille for a girl" she concluded, sounding please with herself, then her face fell. She got up and walked towards the edge of the cliff, being careful not to go to close to the edge as it was dark and you couldn't see much._

"_Baby, what's wrong" Troy Bolton said as he walked to the soon-to-be addition to the Bolton household. "You can tell me anything" _

_With every step troy took towards he she stepped back._

"_Baby doesn't walk away from me please" troy begged, his girlfriend._

"_I. I'm Scared-d T-Troy, P-Please don't leave m-me" Gabriella bagged back._

_Troy took another step, so did Gabriella._

"_Troy I'm pregnant, I'm sorry if that's not what you want I'm so sorry" she wept, tears falling down her perfect cheeks._

_Troy Bolton Took Two Steps Forward._

_Gabriella Montez Stepped Back, Too far._

_Gabriella Erin Montez, Love of Troy Bolton's Life, Darling daughter to Maria Montez, Mother to Lexie Bolton, was Gone. She had fallen and Troy Bolton blamed himself completely._

"_GABRIELLA, BRIE, BABY CNA YOU HEAR ME, GABRIELLA, I LOVE YOU BABY, PLEAS EBE OK, PLEASE" screamed a distraught troy, whipping out his cell phone and dialling 911._

"_please, Alberque ambulance please, were at Summer Hill, YES I BLOODY KNOW ITS PRIVATELY OWNED, YES, BY BLOODY ME, CALM DOWN! YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN! please just come as soon as you can, bring the coast guard too my fiancée has fallen down the cliff, please please hurry" screamed Troy Bolton into his cell._

_**(I'm going to skip the hospital/ambulance thing, they HAVE found her)**_

_5 hours later_

_Troy was sitting in the waiting room, with his family and close friends which he had called earlier, he was sobbing his heart out._

_6 hours ago he was telling her about her star, 4 hours and 57 minutes ago he had found out he was going to be a father again, 5 hours ago his world had fallen apart, he might have lost the love of his life and his 2__nd__ child, in one go. _

_Lexie was sitting on her Grandma's knee, Mrs Bolton had silent tears falling a mile a minute down her pale cheeks, while trying to comfort Lexie, who didn't get she might have lost her mother._

_A doctor came out a hospital room, clad in his white lab coat uniform, smart trousers and shoes, glasses and an unreadable expression planted on his face._

"_Anybody here for" Looking at his clip board "Gabriella Montez?" he said in a low, dry voice. _

"_Yes, Us" cried Sharpay Evans-Baylor, waving her hand in the air, Sharpay being one of Gabi's closest friends, after lava springs and senior year they had made up and Sharpay was married to east highs own b-ball playing baker, Zeke Baylor._

"_all of you?" the doctor looked astonished, there was Troy Bolton, Mr and Mrs Bolton, Lexie, Maria Montez, Sharpay Evans-Baylor, Zeke Baylor, Kaisy-may and Jenna-Louise Evans-Baylor, A pregnant Taylor Mckessie and her boyfriend of 7 years, Chad Danforth, Ryan Evans, Kelsi Neilson and Jason Cross._

"_Yes all of us" snapped Taylor; she then regained herself "sorry Doctor, hormones" she apologised gesturing to her swollen stomach._

_Finally Troy Bolton spoke, "yes bloody all of us how is G-Gabriella, is she a-a, is she a-"he couldn't finish his sentence before the tears which had never stopped, flowed more freely._

"_Is she alive doctor" asked Jack Bolton, taking the lead hand._

"_I'm so, sorry for your loss, all of you but Gabriella Montez and he baby girl didn't make it though the fall, it would of been an instant death, I'm sorry" then he walked off._

"_g-gone" was all troy Bolton could whisper "Baby Brie and my daughter g-gone" and he burst into a new batch of tears. So did everyone. Each calling out their own sentence of grief, 'my baby girl is gone' 'she was my best friend' 'not Gabster, please no' 'No, she can't be gone'._

_Gabriella Montez was dead. So was her unborn baby girl. Starr Lucille Bolton, Troy decided Mentally, Starr Bolton. _

_That Night On the 3__rd__ of March, he had picked his living daughter up, and walked out of the hospital, ignored her cries for her mother, barking comments at her, hailed and taxi and went home, to his and Gabriella's home._

__

_End flashback_

That was 7 years ago; Troy Bolton is now 30 years old, a changed man. He no longer took pride in his work, in basketball, in his friends, or in his daughter.

Lexie Bolton was now 11. Her mother would have been 28, her baby sister 6-7 years old.

Troy Bolton ignores his daughter and only pays attention to one person. One person who could relieve his stress, and as sharpay called her 'the witch bitch form the west' which made lexie laugh, Candy Blonde, Barbie **(think sharpay in HSM1 and 2) **slut and troy Bolton's _Fiancée._

**(A/N I came up with this idea, 2days ago, I suddenly woke up at like 2am thinking ooh that might work as a story, so yeh this will be a two, shot not a story, maybe a 3shot/4shot at the most, Please review I love feedback, try not to swear when you criticise my work please, this took me hell loads of time to write this, thnx) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi daddy" The blue eyed 11 year old, says to her father "um...are you ok?"

"Fine" A grumpy, old looking Troy Bolton barked at his only daughter, well only living daughter.

"Troysie, where are you" came a high pitched voice, stressing out every word she spoke... or screamed. "Troysie" she screamed again.

"In here Candy" Troy called back to his fiancée, of a year.

Her eyes narrowed, as lexie rolled her in response and faked a smile. "What's _she _doing here" Candy directed at Troy.

"She didn't want to..." He started, as Lexie spoke up.

"I live here too Candy, I lived here before you, cause you see my mother, you know my _dad's _1st love, since high school, Gabriella Montez, ring any bells, oh yeh your BLONDE I'll spell it for you G-A-B-R-I-E-L..."

_**SLAP **_

Yeh Candy had slapped her husband-to-be's daughter and Troy Bolton didn't batter a eyelid, as lexie screamed, Troy Bolton didn't batter a eyelid, as she wept Troy Bolton didn't batter a eyelid.

He just took Candy's hand and pulled her up the stairs with her giggling all the way.

It took 11 year old Lexie about 3 minutes to gather herself and think 'Oh My God she ATUALLY SLAPPED me' after she recovered from the shock (shock from the impact of the slap, not that fact her dad didn't care, it had happened before) she found her father's cell phone, the exact same one he had dialled 911 on 7 years ago, and punched in the number she knew only too well, the same and only person she called after every time Candy physically hurt her, the one and only Sharpay Evans-Baylor.

**Lexie**/S_harpay _

_Hey, Sharpay here_

**Shar it's Lexie, She's slapped me again.**

_Uugghh, that little fake Barbie, I'll rip her cheap extensions out with my purr-fectly manicured nails._

After hearing what she wanted, Lexie giggling, she talked again.

_Ok, Hun I'll be there in 5 toodles_

**Toodles**

Short and simple but Sharpay was expecting that every time the familiar number called, she knew it wouldn't be Troy he never bothered with his friends now a days.

When Lexie was 7, and Candy was just a girlfriend, Troy Bolton had cared for his daughter a little bit more, so when Troy had taken Candy on the shopping trip she oh so _had _to go to, they had dropped Lexie of at Taylor and Chad's, Lexie had fallen and hurt herself and wanted her daddy. So, naturally, she phone him, Candy blew up that her shopping trip had to be cut short and hit the little girl around the face, the 1st of many.

_5 minutes later_

_Nock Nock Nock_

"Hello, anyone in, stupid question I know people are in, opens the door now!" Came Sharpay's annoyed voice, she opened the letter box "Lexie you there open up"

An annoyed Troy Bolton bolted **(LOL Bolton, Bolted, yeh I'm sad :P) **down the stairs to open the door retired ice Queen, calling "hold on, I'm coming" until he got to the door.

"Shar-Sharpay haven't seen you in ages, how are you?" he stuttered out.

"Don't play with me Bolton, where's Lex? Were going." she sternly told him, pushing past him into the Bolton house, making her way up there stairs with a dumfounded Troy at the bottom, mouth gaping "Lexie, where are ya Hun"

"Here auntie Shar" came a voice from upstairs "Ouch, little help please"

So sharpay clicked her heels to the landing and picked up Lexie's 'Camp Rock' suitcase.

Downstairs, Shar opened the door, when a voice entered her ears, an angry voice.

"Where are you going with my daughter" Troy Bolton called out.

"Your daughter, oh sorry Troy I didn't know she was still YOUR daughter after the way you treat her"

"..."

Troy Bolton had been made speechless by the former Ice Queen Sharpay Evans (-Baylor), and She was only all too proud.

"That's what I thought Ex-Friend, see ya Troy, give us a call when you can look after your daughter properly, you know the daughter you had with Gabriella" said a smirking Sharpay, hopefully mentioning Gabriella would wake him up, her looked ashamed of himself, just the result she was looking for.

Sharpay took Lexie's hand and led her out the door. Quarter way down the short path to the Bolton Residence, Lexie got on her tip toes and Sharpay bent down to what the little Bolton wanted to say.

"Can we go see mummy and Starr please Auntie Shar?" asked lexie

Sharpay had turned back to see if he'd heard. It was quiet but he had and he looked quite upset that his daughter was visiting his dead Fiancé and daughter...For all of 5 seconds, that was when Candy came downstairs, fake hair, nails, breasts, face, lips, nose the whole shebang. Smugly waving to Sharpay and Lexie, she practically dragged Troy away with his mouth wide open.

The door slammed and Lexie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"She scares me, I really don't like her auntie shar, why does Daddy act so mean now she's here, I want my daddy back" and she started crying, as Shar comforted her she saw the curtains of the Bolton's twitch, _Troy_, please open your eyes and see how much you hurt your daughter, she silently begged. She would phone Taylor and Chad when they got back and get Zeke to fix up a batch of cookie dough and crumble ice-cream, Gabriella and Lexie's favourite.

_**At the Baylor's 2 Weeks Later**_

"Oh Em Gee, NO!"

"What is it Shar?" Her loving husband, the one and only Zeke Baylor asked his wife.

"The nerve, the bloody nerve" sharpay screamed "how dare they, how bloody dare they Zeke, after everything"

Sharpay was crying now, in absolute hysterics, banging her fists on the table, screaming uncontrollably.

"What's the matter, sugar plum?" Now very concerned, Zeke, picked up the mail his wife had been reading, as she ran out of the room, still screaming.

"You bastard Troy Bolton"

_Dear Sharpay and Zeke Baylor and Family_

_This invitation is to welcome you to the marriage ceremony of_

_Troy Bolton and Candy Carter__**(Changed the Name **__****__** )**_

_It will take place On The 3__rd__ Of March at Summer Hill, Alberque, New Mexico._

_Please RSVP To Troy and Candy at 555-66-44-53-2 __**(Total Made Up Number)**_

_Best Wishes Troy Bolton and the-soon-to-be Bolton Candy xox_

Thank god Zeke's parents had offered to take out Jenna, Kaisy and Lexie, or they would have been worried about Sharpay's crying. **( Hope you understand why, if not refer to chapter 1)**

In about 2 minutes the phone rang, Zeke answered.

"Hello Baylor Residence"

"You got an invite too Chad?"

"Same how's Taylor?"

"Same, Sharpay's in hysterics too, come round yeh."

"Yeh, better idea to drop Kiel off"

"See you in 5, bye."

A/N It's really, really short but I actually 4got I had a story up till someone added me to their favourites. So I thought I'd upload what I already had.


End file.
